Some of conventional electric power steering devices execute a steering wheel return control utilizing an electric motor for steering assist.
JP2007-320383A discloses an electric power steering device configured to calculate a steering wheel return correction current value on the basis of a steering angle and, when it is determined to execute a steering wheel return control, correct an assist base current value using the steering wheel return correction current value and execute the steering wheel return control.